bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockman X3
Rockman X3 is an unauthorized port of the game of the same name, made for the Sega Mega Drive by an unknown company. There are two versions of this of this on the internet with slight differences between them, mostly due to stage music. Overview This game is a port of the Saturn versions. Despite being a straight port, this game has many things missing from other versions, including the removal of Ride Armors, Toxic Seahorse and Blast Hornet, as well as some stages leading to the wrong place, like Doppler Fortress leading to a modified version of Volt Catfish's stage instead. As well as this, all of the cutscenes from the original are missing and the rooms they take place in are empty. Some Mavericks appear on the wrong stages, such as Blizzard Buffalo appearing at the end of the intro stage. Pausing the game doesn't bring up the weapon select screen. The game still has the possibility for the player to expand X's life meter by picking up hearts scattered across levels, but if the player picks one up with an already full health bar, the game will crash. The graphics are mostly ported from the original game, although the armor's sprite is taken from the first ''Rockman X''. There are also many graphical glitches, including a large black space at in the intro stage's background. The music tracks are original compositions based off of the Saturn and PS1 mixes, as are the sound effects. The game's raw tile data also suggests that other games' code was copy and pasted, suggesting that this version may have been a work in progress that was shipped out unintentionally. There may be more updated versions present on multicarts. The bosses in the game have a larger health bar, but they are easy to defeat because they deal little damage and lack invincibility frames. Some moves were also taken away from the Mavericks, and some are even colored incorrectly. Differences from Rockman X3 *Upgrade capsules, chips, Ride Armors, Toxic Seahorse, Blast Hornet, Dr. Doppler, Dr. Cain, Zero, Bit, Byte, Vile Mk. II, and Sigma do not appear in this game. *Press Start and C to cycle through special weapons once a boss is defeated. *Since Ride Armors are absent from this game, any obstacles that can be broken with a Ride Armor or special weapon are gone. *Bosses lack invincibility frames and deal a lot less damage to X. *Blizzard Buffalo appears in the intro stage as the boss. He is also unable to shoot an ice beam that will freeze X in place. *Tunnel Rhino cannot turn invincible and appears in Doppler Fortress as the boss. *The heart tank in Crush Crawfish's stage is located where 2 1-Ups would be in Rockman X3. *Crush Crawfish's cutter projectiles can be destroyed. *The intro stage is the only stage with a mini boss. It is accessed by selecting the "X" portrait on the stage select. *The enemy placements in each stage have been heavily altered. *X starts with the ability to air dash horizontally and vertically. He can also air dash after a dash jump and can horizontally air dash after a vertical air dash. *The crab enemies do not shoot projectiles or create energy shields when they are close to death. *The robots riding a snow machine cannot move. *The X-Buster cannot destroy the missiles of the propeller enemies. *The laser traps in Volt Catfish's stage can be destroyed with a fully charged shot. *X can do an infinite amount of vertical air dashes, but he can only do a horizontal air dash once. *X's sprite is based off the First Armor from Rockman X instead of the Third Armor from Rockman X3. *The ice in Blizzard Buffalo's stage is not slippery. *Beating Volt Catfish will not activate the lights in Blizzard Buffalo's stage; this change would not matter anyways because the ice does not hinder X's movement. *Selecting Doppler Fortress will take the player to an altered version of Volt Catfish's stage. This stage's heart tank is located where the Body Upgrade in Volt Catfish's stage would be. *Certain stages like the intro stage and Blizzard Buffalo do not have a heart tank. *The purple tanks do not fire drills after being defeated. Their drills do not deflect your shots. *The stage music does not change when you fight a boss. Most levels use Zero's theme, and the stage select uses the password theme. *When X defeated, he is taken to a password screen, and then he goes back to the stage select. *Players cannot exit stages they have already beaten. *Gravity Beetle's Gravity Well does not generate a black hole at the top of the room like it should. *When X gets hit, he stays in place instead of taking knockback. If he gets hit while doing a vertical air dash, he will freeze in midair unless you do another air dash. *Volt Catfish does not use the generator in his room to shield himself, create sparks or ram X when he's at half of his max health or lower. *Neon Tiger cannot shield himself or perform an invincible dash attack. *The boulder enemies in Tunnel Rhino and Blizzard Buffalo's stage can appear from the floor and the ceiling. *in some cases, when the X fires a charged shot while climbing walls, he armor appears to be gone for a short period of time, showing X without his armor. This only happens in the intro stage. Gallery Rockx3.jpg|An original boxed copy of the game. back.jpg|Back of the box. alt.jpg|An alternative box art with the title X3X3X3X3. rockx3pirate.JPG|An X3X3X3X3 cart with different box from another pirating outfit, presumably. Image (16).jpg|Reprint of the Sega Genesis cart. Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Platform games Category:Mega Man/Rockman games Category:Ports